Magicis Malum
by Zaylee1283
Summary: Returning to Konoha from a mission, Naruto finds the village destroyed unable to track the attacker, he leaves the Elemental Nations altogether to chase after Sasuke across the ocean. Pairing: Naruto/Fleur
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:Chapter 1 has been rewritten and I've decided to go a different route consider this an ALTERNATE version, don't worry just because a certain situation happened to Naruto it doesn't mean I'm going to change his personality, he's still the same Naruto no matter what.**

 **Naruto and Sasuke will be 15 it is set after the fourth shinobi war and the summer before the 4th book, I've was inspired by the fics PUNCH THE LIMIT by nanashiX and THE HALF-BLOOD ROMANTIC by Sophprosyne, both amazing authors and I urge you to read their fics because they are outstanding and way better than this will ever be. Pairing: Naruto/Fleur and Sasuke/Luna.**

 **Warning: I want to leave some things vague that will be explained in later chapters. I plan on putting in flashbacks to the war in later chapters.**

 **On a side note I'm looking for a beta, and maybe even a co-author to conspire with. I've got ideas, but I suck at writing. So PM me if you're interested.**

 **PLAY THIS SONG: IRON MAIDEN-WHEN THE WILD WIND BLOWS**

 **I think it fits this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither Naruto or Harry Potter.**

Looking around at the ruined village of Konoha Naruto couldn't help but wonder as Sakura lay dying in his arms that if things could have turned out differently if Sasuke had been here in the village at the time of the attack, but then again Sasuke wasn't as strong as he used to be since the war had ended. Which may be part of the reason why he left in the first place to lands unknown across vast oceans across the world in search of his exiled uncle Sansa Uchiha, neither was Naruto as strong as he used to be for that matter.

During their fight with the deranged goddess Kaguya both Naruto and Sasuke had been grazed by ash bone unknowingly, and it slowly ate away their chakra coils beyond repair, to the point where they could no longer perform jutsu aside from mundane things such as walking on water and augmenting their muscles. The end result being, Sasuke is unable to access his sharigan or rinnegan and Naruto cannot access Kurama's chakra and therefore he is uselessly sealed inside in Naruto.

In fact if Naruto had been here at the time of the attack there was a good chance he wouldn't have been able to stop it, he would've just ended up dead and buried by rubble just like everyone else but he didn't let that stop him from feeling an immense guilt for not being here fight with his friends as they all fell in battle. Looking to Sakura, her face was a cadaver of intense pain and fear as tears stream down her face, choking on her own blood. Naruto wasn't much better a storm of anguish and desperation, tears blurring his sight as he tried in vain to keep pressure on her abdomen.

Looking him in the eyes "It hurts" she croaked.

"I know but you gotta stay with me, I'm gonna pull you through this. You'll be fine, I promise" He almost believed it to, but they both knew she wasn't going to be fine by the looks of things. Her eyes widened in panic as she hyperventilated trying to suck in air, staring him in the eyes she grabbed a fist full of his shirt, knuckles turning grey. "I love you" she told him.

Eyes widening in surprise, he was taken aback before he could tell her as well. "I love-" he began.

But was interrupted as she gasped out her last breath, her eyes were still open and she looked less panicked and almost happy or maybe even at peace. As if she knew what he was going to say before he even finished, and though this day will haunt him for the rest of his life, the thought the Sakura had gone in peace is what gave Naruto the courage to move on, to celebrate her life as well as everyone in the village who had influenced his life up that point. But for now broke down.

"Oh god, no!" the pain in his chest was unbearable, he felt as if he couldn't breath. He sat there crying until the sun set and fell asleep with her in his arms. It was strange, she used to be in love with Sasuke, he had no idea when that had changed and that night he dreamt of what could have been.

First thing in the morning when woke up, he carried Sakura to a cherry blossom tree outside the village and buried her under it. And then searched for signs of the attacker so that he could track them but he found none, not that there was a possibility of him killing anyways. But Uzumaki Naruto was nothing if not stubborn, even so after two days of searching for signs he gave up and left the village.

Since the shinobi alliance in the fourth war, he had friends in all the other major villages but he had no idea if they had been attacked too and he no desire no to run to the other villages and check. There was nothing left for him here, his dream to be Hokage no longer possible, his friends and all the rest of the villagers were all dead, and the village was a pile of rubble. There was only one thing left for him to do, and that was to chase after Sasuke all the way across the world, and meet Sasuke's new family.

Naruto took a letter out of his pocket read one more time before he decided to leave this place for the rest of his life.

 _Naruto_

 _Naruto, I made contact with my father's exiled brother Sansa Uchiha. He looks different from normal Uchiha, with red hair and green eyes. He is unable to utilise chakra Madara had sent him across the ocean where Septimus and Cedrella Weasley adopted him, naming him Arthur._

 _He and his wife are very kind and have accepted me with open arms in their home in Ottery St Catchpole, Great Britain, they call it the Burrow._

 _See ya around_

 _Sasuke_

He made his way to Hacho village where he managed to get a free ride on ship going across the world, being the hero of the fourth shinobi world war, he did everything he could do to stay busy to stave off thinking of what had happened, he mopped the deck a hundred times a day, he helped cook, he tended to the sails and knots under guidance of senior sailors, but the dead haunted his dreams so he never slept. Naruto was surprised as he land in the distance from the crow's nest the voyage had only lasted three month, he thought it surely would have taken longer.

They pulled into port and Naruto was baffled by what he saw, the buildings were huge, he also never seen so many people, and a lot of them were sitting inside moving metal boxes.

"Holy shit! What is that?" Naruto shouted as pointed at something zooming overhead.

The sailors chuckled "That's a plane, kid" one of them informed him.

"Oh okay?" He said.

As he got off the ship he was about to into the towards the town, until he realized he had no idea where he was going. He turned around and asked one of the sailors "Hey do one of you guys know how to Ottery St. Catchpole?" he asked.

"Catchpole? Yea that's a town here in Devon, what do you need there?" a sailor asked.

"I've got a friend out that way" Naruto told him, and the sailor gave the directions.

Once he came to Catchpole he noticed that it was more of a village than the bustling town he came upon when he first arrived in port. Something Else he noticed was that he had no idea of where the Burrow was, so he started asking around to which he received varying degrees of the same answer.

"The Burrow, what is that? Teenage slang for a whore house, no young man I don't know where that is and neither should you." a older woman huffed.

"Sorry mate, I've not a clue where that is" a man told him, it went on like this for sometime until spotted two red heads in front of a paper shop talking to a pretty girl discreetly showing her magic.

"Hey, um excuse me do any of the three of you know where the burrow is?" Naruto asked.

The two redheads turned around immediately taking notice of the blond's forehead protector, something the blond did not miss. "Who wants to know?" the on the left asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he grinned, sticking his hand out he shook both their hands.

"Well friend, I'm Fred" the one on the right said.

"And I'm George" the one on the left.

"And we know exactly where the Burrow is" Fred told him.

 **Well there's Chapter 1 a little short but please review and tell me what you thought I need constructive criticism, and as I said I'm looking for a BETA and a CO-AUTHOR to conspire if interested please let me know and send me a message.**

 **Next chapter the Naruto finds out about magic and goes to the Quidditch World Cup.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still developing my own writing style, and I think chapter turned out ok, let me know what think, I'm open to suggestions.**

 **In case you want to know what I listened to writing this chapter: Ahsoka's theme (from Star Wars: Clone Wars)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither Naruto or Harry Potter**

Coming out on the other side of the portkey they landed in the middle of a forest where Naruto fell to his hands and knees in a bout of vertigo and proceeded to lose his breakfast, he may be a shinobi but he had never experienced such a feeling. The Curious nature of Naruto was piqued and was unable contain his excitement, he stood up wiping his mouth on his on his sleeve.

"Holy shit, that was awesome! What was is thing, how'd it teleport us here like that?" He asked the twin, as they grinned at him.

"That mate, was a portkey" fred told him.

"And if you want to get technical about it and we have no idea how it does what it does." George said.

"Because it's magic" Fred finished, his grin widening.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked confused.

They walked through the forest for a couple hundred yards until the trees opened into a meadow. The sight was breathtaking, off in the distance he could see a house that had bad built upon possibly dozens of times and he wondered how it was still standing. The sun shining on the green of the trees and the grass gave everything an almost golden aura about, it was almost enough to make Naruto forget about the past.

He could feel could feel a sort thin layer of energy surrounding this meadow, filling up his lungs as he breathed giving him such a feeling of well-being that he hadn't felt in a long time. He could see people bustling about a couple of tables getting ready for a meal, he came back around looking to twins in wonder.

"What is this place?" he asked.

They smiled, both putting a hand on his shoulders and both said "This is the Burrow"

"Come on, let's go introduce you to everyone" Fred said.

"And get you something to eat" said George.

As they got closer he could see Sasuke walk out of the house with a group of kids roughly around his own age. And that is when he started to second guess what he was doing, he'd have to tell Sasuke what happened. He didn't want to do this anymore, he wanted to turn around and run. He wanted to run and never look back, noticing the panic in his eyes the twin glanced at each other worriedly the kid looked he was about to bolt, but it was too late now.

"Fred! George! Where have you two been?" a kind and plump looking woman demanded, she just like just everyone else here save for few others had red hair and green eyes.

"Sorry we picked up a friend in while we were in town, poor bloke asked everyone he came across if they knew where the burrow was" George said.

"Oh!" she said in surprise, "and who is this?" She smiled kindly at Naruto.

"Uhm, Uzumaki Naruto at your service." that caught the attention of everyone at table who had been in an animated conversation about quidditch including Sasuke who stood up and walked to stand in front of Naruto holding his fist.

"Dobe" he smirked "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-" words wouldn't come to him as a lump formed in his throat, a single tear falling down his cheek. Naruto was aware of everyone watching him and embarrassed he started to wipe at his eyes.

"What the hell" Sasuke asked taken aback, smirk melting from his face "What's the matter with you" he asked receiving glares from his Aunt Molly, Hermione and Ginny.

"I-" Naruto began again as tears started to flow freely "I don't have anywhere else to go, I've lost everything" Sasuke was beginning to worry, seeing his best friend in such a state.

"The village-" he fell to his knees "the village, it's gone, destroyed. All the villagers, men, women, children, everyone I ever cared about they're all dead." Naruto was hysteric by this point, and the weight of the revelation hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. Sasuke hadn't cared for the people of Konoha in a long time, but he grieved his best friend's loss.

"Sakura" Naruto continued "she died as I held her in my arms, oh god she had been in so much pain and there had been nothing I could do about it. Do you know what her last words to me were, she told me that she loved me, as I tried to keep her fucking guts inside of her!" looking to the world utterly broken, he looked up to Sasuke as he placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulders "I never even got to take her out on a date, there's nothing left for me back there"

No words came to Sasuke, there was nothing he could say. He understood what his best friend was going through, he went through the same thing himself when his brother murdered his family, so he stayed silent and he put his hand on the back of Naruto's head and pulled Naruto to him, letting him cry on his shoulder.

Tears silently flowed down the cheeks of Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny, hands covering their mouths. And the men were just stunned speechless at what all the boy had lost, Fred and George were surprised the most until they reached the Burrow he hadn't shown any signs of something like this happening to him, he had seemed almost hyper and looked around in wonder when he was in the village. Hell, he practically flipped with glee after using the portkey.

After a few minutes Naruto shot up furiously scrubbing at his eyes "I'm fine, oh man this is embarrassing. Look at me, balling like a little girl." Sasuke stood up as well but didn't say anything.

It was painful to everyone watching Naruto pull himself together, Fred and George came up to him putting their arms around his shoulders. "It's okay Naruto, you don't have to be tough anymore" George told him.

Naruto smiled at them kindly "Yes I do, otherwise I'd never be able to take another step and I'd be spitting on the memory of my friends"

His strength of character was admirable even to Sasuke "You never cease to surprise me Naruto" Sasuke said. This time Naruto held his fist out, which Sasuke bumped.

Mrs. Weasley came up to Naruto, "It's settled then, you'll stay here with us"

"And that's final" a kind man, who he assumed was her husband came up to him offering his hand "Arthur Weasley" Naruto shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Really, you'd have me" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, what you've done for my nephew in the past, you're practically family." Arthur smiled kindly.

Mrs. Weasley came up behind him and dragged him to the table "Now come to the table dear, let's fix you a plate you look famished."

Naruto bounced back from his breakdown rather quickly all things considered as Fred and George went around the table introducing people, "I'm sure you know King Broody" Fred said pointing to Sasuke, at which Naruto laughed loudly.

"And last but not least is Charlie, he's a dragon professional" George said

"Anyways, I'm going to take Naruto to Diagon Alley to see if he can't get a wand" Sasuke said.

"We'll have to send a letter to Professor Dumbledore, for acceptance into Hogwarts" Mrs. Weasley said.

"More importantly I happen to have an extra ticket to the Quidditch World Cup, so Naruto will be going with" said Mr. Weasley.

"What the hell is quidditch?" Naruto asked.

 **There it is chapter 2, leave a review and if you have any suggestions PM me and maybe I'll use them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say thanks to beta CrescentNinja for stamping his approval, you should definitely check out his fics and leave some reviews, they're pretty good.**

 **Well here's chapter 3, thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed this fic, except (Otsutsuki No Yami) who didn't like the story because I nerfed Naruto and Sasuke. But I mean come on, can you honestly tell me it would be fun to read about Naruto and Sasuke walking around the Harry Potter universe in God mode?**

 **So the day other I read that one of the school houses of Ilvermorny is Wampas, a wampus cat is a mythical creature of the Cherokee tribe, that has six legs, it strong, fast, and almost impossible to kill. I also read that the wampus house of Ilvermorny represents the body of a witch or wizard and it favours warriors.**

 **I thought it was cool since the school of my home town's mascot is a Wampas Cat, so I made the core of Naruto's wand wampas core.**

 **In case you're wondering what Magicis Malum means according to google translate it means Magical Tragedy in latin.**

 **If you want something to listen to while reading this I think the songs TREASURED MEMORIES ORCHESTRA VERSION and OST-ANMA MAMAN for most part fits this chapter.**

Traveling by floo powder was another doozey of an experience but Naruto quickly recovered after taking in the strange sights of Diagon Alley, magic shops and venders, people walking around in strange robes and hats, Naruto felt like a child again full of wonder and curiosity in this strange new world. "Come on Dobe, we're going to get you a wand" Sasuke told Naruto as he led him Ollivander's wand shop.

"Sweet! Hey Sasuke, do you already have a wand?" Naruto asked.

"Yep"

"Well are you gonna show it to me?" Naruto asked becoming impatient.

Sasuke smirked "Nope"

"Why you, Teme!" Naruto growled, shaking his fist at him.

"Alright, alright fine" Sasuke sighed, and then smirked once again as he pulled out his wand. It was long, sharp, jagged and black as midnight, to Naruto it was a vile, evil looking thing.

"Whoa dude, that thing looks wicked" he told Sasuke making him chuckle.

Ollivander noticed them before they even stepped through the door "Ah back so soon Mr. Uchiha?"

"My friend here needs a wand, hopefully you can help" Sasuke told him almost bored.

"Ah yes, and you are?" Ollivander asked extending his.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir" Naruto said, shaking Ollivander's hand with enthusiasm.

"Right then, let's get you a wand shall we?" he said and then disappeared behind a shelf of wands coming back around a minute later carrying a wand.

"This wand is made from applewood with unicorn hair at it's core, very springy and adaptable" He said handing the wand to Naruto, who just stared at it "Well go on, give it a flick"

"Oh" confused, Naruto waved it in small circle generating a small explosion from the tip of his wand that blasted him back into a bookcase breaking it in the process.

"Hm I see, that was a bad choice. I know just the wand now though" Ollivander muttered, as he went back to get another wand.

"Ouch, hey what the hell are you trying to do to me old man?!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke laughed at him, earning a glare from Naruto.

"Just go with it Naruto, It's the wand selection process. The wand chooses its owner, it took me an hour before I found the right one" Sasuke informed Naruto.

"An hour? Ha" Naruto barked a laugh at him.

"Oh what the hell do you know, Idiot" Sasuke said glaring.

Ollivander came out again holding a wand in his hands out in front of his body as if he dropped it, it would explode and kill them all "This wand is made from cedar, at it's core is a sliver of wampas cat bone, very strong and unyielding"

Ollivander took it out of the box, handing it to him and looking expectantly at him. The wand gave an aura of strength, holding it in his hands he felt like he could carry the weight of the sky on his shoulders. He felt confident, so much so almost to the point of arrogance. He gave it a wave and he could feel the magic wash over him like water as comforting breeze flowed through the store, leaving Ollivander wide eyed.

"Yes that's the one, that's the one indeed. You'll do a great many things with that wand, I expect you'll become a powerful wizard" Ollivander told him astonished. Naruto went to hand the wand back to Ollivander when he stopped.

"Keep it lad, it's yours" Ollivander told him.

"Thank you!" Naruto grinned and shook Ollivander's hand so vigorously he was afraid it would fall off.

"C'mon, we're suppose meet the others at the Leaky Cauldron" Sasuke said walking out the door.

"See ya around, old man!" Naruto said walking out the door.

"Hmm…." he hurriedly ran to the door to open it "Mr. Uzumaki!" Ollivander called out, catching Naruto before he could to far.

"What's up?" he asked turning back.

Ollivander handed him a book "I was recently given this book as a gift, unfortunately I have no use for this book, but I figured you might." The was small but thick, and completely with bold letters in written on the front in gold.

"Your guide to offensive magic, huh. Thank you, I'll definitely put it to good use Mr. Ollivander" Naruto smiled cheerily.

"Hmm, indeed" Ollivander muttered as he turned around and walked back in his store.

"Dammit, where the is Sasuke?" Naruto had already lost Sasuke amongst the crowd..

…..

That night Naruto lay out on the front lawn with Sasuke, Harry and Ron, while Hermione pointed out the constellations to him. Harry hadn't much time to talk to Naruto since he got here. He found a kindred spirit in Naruto and even Sasuke for that matter, there wasn't very many people his age in the wizarding world who understood him, who understood what it was like to be alone or what it was like to not have parents. He felt as if they both understood what it was like to be alone, to have no parents, he could see it their eyes.

But it was uncanny really, how strong and resilient Naruto was. After all he been through, the thought that he could still come out of it on top smiling and optimistic, it was inspiring. Naruto had such charismatic personality to him that Harry thought to himself if there was one person he wished he could be like it was Naruto. It was strange, for the fact that Harry Potter to pride in being himself and worrying about what others thought. But for Naruto to go through all the tribulations that he had been through, and yet remain unbroken and unwilling to give up. It was a trait Harry Potter found he envied.

"Naruto, what was your village like?" The question came to him all of a sudden, he didn't know why but he she blurted it without thinking. He vaguely realised it was a insensitive question, a fact that had been cemented after receiving glares from Hermione and Sasuke.

"I, Uh…" Naruto stuttered caught unaware.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't thought of what I was saying. You don't have to saying anything" Harry apologized feeling extremely guilty at the possibility of bringing up painful memories to Naruto, and maybe even Sasuke to an extent. Though he wasn't too worried about Sasuke, when compared to Naruto, their village didn't seem to mean much to Sasuke but at the very least he seemed to care for Naruto.

"No it's okay, I want to talk about it" a nostalgic smile came across Naruto's face, making Harry feel even worse "It was a beautiful village surrounded by giant trees, which is why it was called The Village Hidden In The Leaves. Everyone put their entire being into prosperity of the village, whether it was the ordinary man working a job or merchants, and store owners bringing in revenue for the village and children being children. To the shinobi who trained and honed their bodies into the perfect tools for the village to use to keep it safe, nobody half-assed anything." Ron, Hermione, and Harry listened with rapt attention as Naruto continued to tell them about Konoha.

"I used to head to the top of the Hokage monument every morning to watch the sunrise. And every time I watched the sun washed over the village with it's golden light. I thought to myself this is my village, and if I had to die for it so that the villagers could continue to live and thrive" He said.

The trio was stunned on how strongly Naruto had felt about his Village, while Sasuke pondered on Naruto's way of thinking and reflected on his past mistakes. 'To feel so strongly about his village, but that the chance to die for it had passed him up, the guilt must be eating away at him from inside out, and yet he was able to move forward with a smile' to the trio Naruto was decidedly abnormal.

Just then Mrs. Weasley stepped outside "Come on inside and eat you lot, you'll have to eat fast and then tuck in" They's have to wake up early tomorrow, being the time window of the portkey to the quidditch world cup was only one hour in the morning.

"All right!" Naruto shouted rushing into the house, Ramen was his favorite food, that is until he had a taste of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. It was the best food he had ever had in his entire life almost as if it was magical. Oh wait a minute….. Was it? He had no idea, but either way he didn't care, he loved it.

That night after dinner, he was too excited about The Quidditch World Cup to sleep, even though quidditch was a game he knew nothing about. So he took his book on offensive magic with him outside and read over a few spell to pick out one he wanted to learn. He had kept the book secret from the others, he didn't like not telling them but something told him they wouldn't be too fond of the spells in this book. One spell stood out the most, _exitiale venti_ the book explained to him the it was a lacerating spell that cut your opponent using wind, the strength of the spell was based on how bad you wanted them hurt.

Walking to the treeline, Naruto swung his wand in a horizontal arc " _Exitiale Venti"_

He shouted, it had only taken one try as he cut a tree down with wind that came out off his wand. Percy Weasley had been teaching Naruto what he had missed in the four years so that when Naruto went to Hogwarts he could begin in fifth year, luckily he was a quick learner. But it had become clear to Naruto that he takes to offensive magic much quicker.

….

Fred, George and Sasuke laughed at Naruto as he was on his knees again emptying his stomach, it seemed he just couldn't get used to portkeys, Cedric Diggory held out his hand helping him which Naruto gladly took.

"Thanks" Naruto said, Cedric seemed like a decent enough fellow to him, his dad on the other hand was sort of prick, alway making comparisons of his boy to the others, and always trying to make himself sound better than he really was.

"Do the twins and your friend always laugh at you" Cedric asked a little bemused.

Naruto grinned "sometimes but it's all in good fun, I laugh at them every chance I get" he said, he started to get irritated when he noticed they were still laughing and at Fred and George who danced away still laughing.

"Will you guys shut the hell up already" He shouted.

"Alright, let's get a move on, if we get set up early enough you can do your own thing for the rest of the day." Mr. Weasley called out.

Coming out of the forest and over a hill, Naruto was flabbergasted. It seemed his expectations of the most amazing things he had ever seen were repeatedly blown out of the water with these wizard types. Tents were everywhere, the people wearing strange robes interacting with each other, children were flying around on brooms, a huge stadium off in the distance. Through his awe he noticed Fred and George nudging Sasuke and pointing at a group of girls, for all the world Sasuke looked as though there wasn't much he could care for, but the three of them knew better. sasuke was nowhere near the asshole he used to be, living with the Weasley family had made sure of that.

"Ah this is us" Arthur said, as they all went in.

"This thing isn't going to fit all of us" Naruto said walking through the flaps, "Holy shit!" he ran outside to look at the tent and back inside, then back out and in a couple more times.

"There's a freaking house inside this tent" he said making everyone laugh as they watched him.

"Ok, now to get settled in" Mr. Weasley called out "Ron you four-"

"See you later dad" Fred interrupted his father.

"We're taking Naruto with us to meet up with Lee, and scope out the women-folk" George said as the three of ran out of the tent. They didn't even have to tell Naruto the plan, they had only known Naruto for a week but he was already on the same wavelength as them, much to the chagrin of Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey!" they heard a few shouts from inside the tent.

As they walked to meet Lee Jordan, Naruto noticed a silver aura off to the right. Having never seen anything like it Naruto veered away from the twins to investigate. One hundred yards away from the source he a saw that it was a girl that was maybe a year or two older than him. Her nose turned up at everyone who crossed her path but she wasn't overly arrogant, she tood tall and graceful. She was beautiful with silvery blond hair he had never seen, and blue eyes a couple shades darker than his and white, silky skin.

The strange aura had came from her hair but when he took the full sight of her in, it was there anymore. He didn't care though, he felt he could look upon her for hours if hadn't seemed a tad creepy. He had to talk to her, before this Naruto hadn't believed in love at first sight, but he wondered what this feeling was.

As he stepped to move towards her a hand popped up on his shoulder prompting him to turn around, it was Fred and George "Hey Naruto, you alright? You were kind of just standing there frozen"

"What? Oh, yea I was just going to-" when he turned around she was gone, lost amongst the crowd.

"Dammit, you jerks made me lose her" Naruto shouted.

The twins looked at each other "Her?"

.

 **There you have that's chapter three, do me a favor, leave a review and tell me what you think. It'll help me improve and get chapters out faster.**

 **And with that have a good day or night, wherever you are.**


End file.
